Daydreaming Deadlines
by Theorangeapple part2
Summary: Gon Freecs, a man of mere twenty four dies. Only to be woken up in a alternative universe in a younger version of himself where he has to go through all that shit once again, in a girl's body...wait, what? (Slight Au, Gender-Swap, Time Travel, FemGon!). Being Re-written.
1. Prologue

**Edited and Revised :).**

**Ah um so lately I have read some time travel stories and thought hey why not? And dum dun dum dun! This is the result! This is all Yoshiro Togashi's fault for making me a Hunter x Hunter addict.**

**A/N: First of all this is a just a tiny bit AU since I literally bought Gon from one universe to another, secondly this is a time traveling fic so it's obvious that Gon will know more than he should and lastly but not the least it's a FemGon fic So Enjoy!.**

**Disclaimer: If I would have owned it I would not be writing fanfics right now.**

**A/N(again): So after editing everything I decided to make a prologue. **

**And I know that some of you are really disappointed or possibly hate me for this but I re-edited this whole story and tried to add as much as humor as possible and even altered a few things so you might well ummm want to read everything again?**

**Sorry for the pain.**

**P.S: I changed Gon's age from twenty seven to twenty four.**

* * *

**_Daydreaming Deadlines_**

**_Rating: _**_T_

**_Pairings:?_**

**_Summary: _**_Gon Freecs, a man of mere twenty four dies. Only to be woken up in an alternative universe in a younger version of him where he has to go through all that shit once again, in a girl's body...wait, what? (Slight Au, Gender-Bend and Time Travel)_

_..._

_..._

* * *

**_Prologue_**

He never knew that it would take a mere three seconds for him to die. A mere three seconds for him to get stabbed and his life to end. That's it, end of his story.

How pitiful and pathetic.

His consciousness slowly but surely drifted away from him as flashes of his white-haired friend crossed his mind and blood pooled around him. The memory of getting stabbed by Hisoka and Illumi laid ever so preciously in his mind that it made him sick. He had never hoped to die this young not without seeing one last glimpse of his friend.

He decided that it wasn't the best day of his life which made him seem almost foolish at first for thinking that the day he would die would be the happiest day for him.

It made him giddy knowing that his dead file reports would probably be something like: Gon Freecs a twenty four year old man who was a double star hunter was at York Shin at the day of his death heading and expecting to meet his best friend there only to be killed by his best friend's brother and a pedophilic clown who finally decided he was ripe.

Ripe. Heck he hadn't even lost his chastity card yet.

Though however, he colossally wished that he somehow magically he would get to see his white-haired friend one last time. It almost made him laugh that a man who had once said that he would die with no regrets carried the biggest compunction of his life when he was going to afterlife.

Crazy but it was that time when he realized he wasn't perfect.

Gon couldn't help himself, he knew he wasn't perfect, nobody was but he never realized he would be so ugly, hideous and nasty that one would cripple away from him the moment they approached him.

But still his friends accepted him. Accepted the monster that would later turn out to be their greatest regret of their lives and yet it all seemed so simple when they flashed each other a smile and acted like they had all known each other in another life.

It was retarded but if he only hadn't met them then he would have died like the perfect man he wished for.

Gon's eyes watered and tears fell out gently when a single second remained for his life to end.

Silly how he could think so much in just three seconds and how a smile had blossomed on his face when he ready to leave the planet with a heavy burdened heart.

Yes, he had regrets. He couldn't die like the perfect man he wished for but looking back on his life when death was on its wake, he couldn't ask for more.

His friends, his enemies, his family had all earned a precious place in his life and he never could imagine living life without them.

So with one last breath Gon exhaled with all his might and slowly edged to what he thought to be after life.

But Gon had no idea what fate had in store for him yet.

**_..._**

**_To be continued_**

**Please feel free to point my grammatical mistakes! I'll be sure to correct all of them :D. **

**I would really, love to hear all your reviews and suggestions on this. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 1 Rebirth

**Since the chapters have been re-edited, I separated the first quarter of this chapter and made it into a prologue. I hope you don't mind it much.**

**Also I made a few alterations with this chapter since I didn't like the grammar and the rough plot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warning: Novice Writing. **

* * *

**_Rebirth_**

The first thing that Gon felt after he died was the sensation of free falling, it was as if he had grown a pair of wings on his back which glided him gently down a slope like snowflakes in a winter morning. The feeling was light at first but it suddenly became too rough and too harsh to be unreal and the whole world seemed to crash and fall underneath his eyelids until it finally stopped and-

-with one final jerk pulled Gon out his senses.

**THUMP!**

"OUCH!" a female voice groaned loudly and a pair of sleepy large brown eyes propped open.

_'Is this heaven?'_

Gon got up feeling weak in his limbs and legs as if he was having a hangover and stumbled a bit before grabbing the edge of a bed and stabling himself.

'_Wait…why is there a bed..?'_

He was confused at first to see a medium sized bed beside him with pink covers and printed sheep but when his eyes glanced at his hands gripping the ends of the bed sheet, his eyes immediately bulged out.

"Shit! My hands are so sma-!" he then paused all of a sudden and touched his throat.

His eyes came out like saucers. It wasn't possible but did his voice actually sound squeaky and girly for a moment?

Gon's eyes narrowed, something was completely wrong with him.

But then the second thing he noticed that was wrong with him was his attire.

He had never ever worn pink pajamas in his life before and he knew that it would look horrendous on him.

Not many would like to see a grown muscled in cute pink pajamas. Plus he was sure that a girly pajama like that of his size could never be found.

But there was one now. The one he was wearing seemed comfy and loose enough against his body. Gon chuckled a bit inwardly inside, sure he would do childish stuff like this when was small but who would have ever thought to see a full grown Gon (who had a lot of hard muscle) wearing comfy pink pajamas?

He might as well have grown chest hair now, who knows?

But then he checked and there was none (instead there was a layer of soft supple skin) so he returned back to observing the supposed 'heaven' according to him.

Gon had sometimes thought about death in his past life. Thinking about how he would spend his wasted time in heaven but when the real deal had finally come in front of him he seemed pretty confused as to why his heaven was a bedroom.

He looked around and realized that there were no angels, no devils, no weird-looking-old-man-with-a-large-bushy-beard (which was his improvised version of 'God' who apparently looked like Dumbledore) and the excreta, excreta stuff heaven had.

Gon frowned thinking how plain he must have had been to believe heaven to be somewhere high up above the clouds where a man would lead you in front of two gates (one being heaven and the other hell) and probably drag you into one of them judging by the number of bad or good deeds done in an individual's past life.

He would have wasted away his precious time away wondering how he ended up here and the strange yet similar surroundings of this unknown bedroom. But (thankfully) he wasn't that naïve compared to when he was thirteen so he decided to take this chance to analyze the mysterious room which looked so very familiar and had completely reminded him of his place back at Whale Island.

Well except maybe for the fact that the whole room had been drowned with the color of pink. He wasn't exactly pleased with this color and much honestly preferred green over pink or maybe green over all the colors.

He couldn't help but admire the greatness of green for a second.

Gon estimated that the owner of this room was probably an avid lover of pink (or maybe a fan of Nicki Minaj) because for Christ's sake from the floor to the windows, desks, cupboards and even the bed were dyed with pink (save the walls and ceilings which was orange for a change).

He cringed, this amount of pink would definitely be bad for him if he were to stay here for a long time.

But then his eyes wandered here and there and he noticed the numerous amounts of dolls and teddy bears along with princess tale books stacked on the shelf and numerous posters and drawings of ponies and rainbows.

Gon realized that even the biggest idiot in this world could guess that this was a girl's room.

Then suddenly his tummy released a loud grumble and made him remember Mito-san who was according to him the greatest cook in the world.

But then how the hell could he smell Mito-san's delicious cooking here too.

Or maybe the afterlife people had hired a cook whose food smelled exactly like Mito-san.

It was a pointless question but it was a start to figure out where was he.

He could have possibly been in Heaven or maybe in Hell.

But truthfully those things didn't matter to him now because currently he just wanted to quickly get out of this overflowing pink colored room and-

-eat Mito-san's food.

Or on the second thought, maybe he could figure out the reason why his previously built hardships of muscle had disappeared and had been exchanged with a child's arm?

Perhaps meeting with another individual could help him figure out his condition or location.

So he decided to reach for the most oblivious escape to this room i.e. the door which just accidently happened to be adjacent against a mirror on a cupboard.

And Gon figured out that maybe if he could take a look at himself in the mirror one of his questions would perhaps be solved.

So he took two nimble steps towards the mirror expecting to see a tall, tanned, muscled man in his mid-twenties with determined eyes and spiky hair-

-only to encounter with a small girl of probably no more than seven with long black straight hair and the biggest hazel pools he had ever seen along with a feminine delicate structure standing in front of him or more precisely him in pink pajamas.

He first waved a hand in front of him only to see the girl in the mirror copy the same movements and then he stared and stared and stared until he lost it and cringed at his voice when he released a shrill cry of-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And on the (supposed to be the best day of his life) day Gon Freecs who lived twenty four years of his live in male mentality and mind you still a virgin, dies. Only to be woken up in a seven-year old girl's body.

God, no one could have understand how much he had to work out for those prestigious muscles and abs!?

But then he continues screaming and keeps screaming until he strips down into nothing and flinched at his body which had no signs of previously well built muscles or abs.

But then his eyes traveled lower just to see that something important was missing.

It was then he finally realized.

_'OH MY GOD WHERE ARE MY FAMILY JEWELS!?'_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screams once again taking his vocal tones to another level and completely destroying the peacefulness of the certain household.

By now Gon Freecs was officially sure that someone was definitely making a fool out of him by performing such a sick joke at him but all words and thoughts flew out of the window when in busted a very young Mito Freecs but unlike Gon had remembered his Mito-san to be, this Mito was very much technically a _'male'._

"HIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" and once again his canorous screams began.

Mito on the other hand looked very flustered and confused to see a naked Gon screaming on top her voice and immediately rushes to her side as he shook her vigorously back and forth to get her out of her trance until she was rescued from her ill trauma.

"Gon! Gon! What happened?!" he asked in desperate voice.

"A MALEEEEEEEE!" but unfortunately for poor Mito his niece wouldn't just seem to stop screaming.

"What!?"

But then he knew that he would not understand what Gon actually wanted to say so he kneeled down at her level and hugged her tightly and internally begged that she would stop bleeding his ears out.

He thanked heavens when she finally stopped.

"What is the matter Gon? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked her in a concerned voice which made Gon draw her lips in a thin line.

Well living twenty-four years as a male and then one day dying and waking up to see yourself turned into a seven-year old girl and your aunt turned into a man isn't exactly a good dream.

"Gon…..?" he asked in a concerned voice which caused Gon's attention to divert over to Mito-san's face and saw the striking kind and worried expression which had completely reminded him of Mito-san.

Seems like Mito-san would never change regardless of his gender.

Figures, Mito-san did say once that she would appear wherever he least expected her to be.

But then Gon finally realized his situation which was – standing naked in front of his aunt now uncle who was kneeling down in front of him. Quickly figuring out that his uncle was probably waiting for an answer from the girl he quickly covered it with a lie not wanting to reveal today's strange happenings with him.

"N-Nothing I saw a spider that's all!" she lied making him raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Huh but I thought you loved animals and insects. You even caught one centipede the day before and showed it to me."

Curse it. He had completely forgotten about his insane love for nature and its creations.

"Ah haha it ummm just took me by surprise I guess?"

And Gon figured out that he was terrible at lying.

"So you screamed for two whole minutes because you saw a spider while you were...uh naked?" he questioned her making Gon sweat-drop and laugh it off as she tried to act humble by starching her cheek.

"Yeah ha-ha….I was changing."

Mito gave her a strange look but waved it off. He knew that she was lying but because she was so bad at it he left the poor girl alone.

He had remembered that the younger female had many other strange days before this.

Mito sighed and got up from his knees before dusting off the imaginary dust off his pants.

Gon's eyes involuntary followed up Mito-san's figure and he noticed that the 'male' Mito was comparatively taller than his female counterpart but nevertheless the kind and worrisome features had never left.

And suddenly it didn't matter to him whether Mito-san was a male or female.

"Alright, but tell me if something ever bothers you, kay?" Mito's gentle voice flowed in the little girl's mind and she nodded in response. He gave her a small pat and ruffle on her head, somehow shooing away all of Gon's worries and troubles in that glorious moment.

"And wear your clothes quickly. I don't want you running in the house with a cold." The elder male smiled when he heard the younger girl respond with a small 'okay Mito-san' and grabbed the door's knob twisting it before closing it with a small thump.

Gon kept staring at the door strangely. It was as if he had seen a pair of eyes stuck to that door. He was confused, bewildered and baffled all at once.

The last time he was in this state was in a dream where Kurapika had given him a very, very difficult math sum (which was actually very easy) which he couldn't solve no matter how much he tried.

And that sum was actually kind of similar with the current situation he was in.

Confusing and impossible to solve.

But then he wondered if maybe he was just dreaming all this like he dreamt that stupid math sum.

Or maybe he was becoming a physic.

Gon folded his arms and began to think as he swiftly sat on the wooden floor which according to him was more cold than necessary. He decided that the first thing that he would do would be having a nice long chat with Mito-san to rekindle his old memories and bonds.

From there he guessed that he could figure out something or the else with his Hunter intuition, and if his so called 'hunter intuition' didn't work then he will probably train here more and become strong till he gets used to this body then….

Then…..what?

What will he do after he finishes doing that?

Will he stay here at Whale Island?

Or will he wait until he figures out something to do?

He thought hard and clear on this until smoke erupted from his ears and he decided that it probably was the best if he thought about these trivial yet important for the future things later.

But for now, he resolved to go down and act like the usual female Gon, something he had no idea of. He hardly could imagine himself as a girl let alone act like one because looking back on the people he encountered in his previous life, most of the females he met were kind, strong, elegant and sharp.

All of them with an exception of maybe Bisuke, his mentor was way too abrasive with physical violence. He even got to learn the lesson that making jokes about Bisuke's age caused pain-flying punches at the face as shown to him multiple times live by Killua.

He had warned the white haired but no he just had to go do it.

Finally enough of sitting on the cold floor Gon slowly got up and turned towards the door and inhaling one deep breath he placed his hand on top of the knob and slowly began turning it.

But then he realized he had no clothes on.

He quickly turned around and became red soon followed by the steam which oozed out off his face. He stumbled and fell as he quickly tumbled his way back to the abandoned clothes in front of the mirror.

But then he saw a naked girl (who actually was him) in the mirror and blood threatened to pour out of his nose before he realized it. He quickly closed his eyes to shut out that image and took two steps back before he tripped on the sleeve of his own pajama and fell, only to get his head smashed against the rear end of the bed and blood spluttering out of his nose while he lay sprawled out on the floor.

Before Gon realized it, he was on the cold floor, naked, bloody, and red in embarrassment whilst stuck in a seven year old female's body.

Poor, poor Gon.

* * *

Gon swore that from now on he would never ever tell anyone in his life to surprise him.

And even if they do, he was sure that he wouldn't be much surprised. After all the things he had just experienced left him almost traumatized.

He had somehow (finally) succeeded in wearing his clothes back on with his eyes closed and his head cleared.

With one last look in the mirror she assured that she was not looking weird or out of place and stepped out of her room.

The hallway had been the exact copy of his house in his world. The windows were in the exact same place and the guest room door was still on the right side of his room adjacent to the toilet.

Gon became nostalgic suddenly. His hands touched the hard cool wooden surface and he unconsciously trailed his fingers over the surface while walking towards the stairs and taking small steps as he glided down the stairs.

Light engulfed his vision and he stopped when he reached the bottom of the staircase.

He blinked a few times before recognizing a familiar figure sitting on chair with his legs crossed and a newspaper covering his face.

But Gon could never mistake him for someone else, the lousy way he sat, the amount of clothes he had on and the way his unruly hair stuck out from his turban could fool no one. Especially Gon.

The sense of déjà vu came over him and he got reminded of the very first time he saw father. He remembered the way he sat the way among the many hundreds of people yet he stuck out mainly due to his untamed hair.

Gon could do nothing but gape shamelessly at his father.

The man responsible of Gon running off for the hunter exam after his chase, his father never disappointed him though, till the end of his life he kept on running away from Gon every time he got caught as if taunting him to a challenge.

And as if Gon could refuse a challenge like that.

He clearly remembered the time where he was fourteen (filled with the innocence he once had and no not that innocence get your minds out of the gutter people) and had climbed the world's tallest tree in order to have a talk with him.

Looking back, he starts to think that that probably was the longest time he had ever spent with Ging.

Though true to his word, Ging showed all the wonders of the world to Gon in one way.

He always tried to catch up with his father when he was small until one day he finally realized that he longer had to chase after his father instead he would travel on his own path and people would oblige to follow him.

It was like his father had said. He was born a leader not a follower.

But seeing him after so many years (maybe it was around four years now…?) sitting in the dining hall of his house as if it was the most normal thing in the universe, Gon secretly wondered if he had to follow him once again until he finds the right path.

At breakfast Gon tried his best not to stand out but although he tried hard, somehow he could not contain his overflowing excitement.

His face had literally looked like a baby who was waiting for his mother to pour him some milk.

* * *

Ging noticed that for some reason his daughter was way too excited. Maybe it was for the special occasion they had planned today but still it hadn't been that long since she saw them.

He shot a questioned eyebrow at Mito as if asking him 'What happened?'. To which his cousin replied with a shrug and resumed back to his feasting.

Ging frowned a bit stabbing the last piece of omelet he had on his plate. Since his cousin wasn't obviously going to answer his question (more like he didn't know the answer) and it was clear that he wasn't going to help him either.

Plus hadn't he heard her scream really, really loud (loud enough to blast off his ears) in the morning?

He decided that perhaps he needed to confront her himself.

"Hey brat." He called out but frowned when he realized that she was lost in her own dilemma.

"Kid, you there?" he approached her once again thinking if her hearing had been damaged or something because he was sitting just inches next to her and yet she did not respond.

"Gon! Can you hear me?"

This seemed to wake her up because when she released a started cry and jumped in her seat, the table shook for a moment before she looked at Ging with big surprised eyes.

She looked so surprised that it made Ging wonder if his daughter was even aware that he was there.

"Y-Yes?" she cracked trying to sound least suspicious to them.

His brows furrowed in confusion "Are you okay? You are behaving very strangely today for some reason."

In response she just rubbed her neck and laughed "Hahaha I'm okay."

"If you say so…." Ging replied to her in confusion. At this point even his cousin was glancing in worry towards his daughter.

Ging was going to ask something to his daughter but before he could his cousin grasped his chance. "Gon, do you remember what day it is today?"

"Ummmm uhh it's a…..M-Monday?" she answered unsure.

"Gon it's a Wednesday… plus don't you have to go get changed?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh I do?" She scratched her head in an attempt to think.

"Don't tell me you forgot? You have to meet those guys today! You were so excited about it yesterday."

Although Gon had absolutely no idea what his uncle was trying to tell him, it didn't take him long to realize that it was something important and if he acted strangely, he would make Ging and Mito more suspicious of him. Plus he felt like a piece of meat on a plate because the way Ging and Mito were looking at him it was as if he was going to be devoured any moment now.

He decided that it would be best to play along and follow the act.

"Ah! I totally forgot about that… I'll go get changed right now!" he quickly blabbered and ran off to his room leaving his meal unfinished behind.

As soon as Gon was gone, Mito quickly turned his face towards Ging and started staring at him.

Ging shot his cousin an irritated look "What!? I swear I didn't do anything this time!" he cried out.

"It's not about what you did, it's about what you didn't." his cousin replied with an aspirated sigh.

Ging humped and folded his hands against his chest "And what is this thing that I didn't do?"

"She's your daughter Ging. Taking care of her is your job….."

"….I'll try"

"Well you better, because I know that you have been hiding your porn stash under the bed."

"…"

"Understood Ging?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Gon found changing and deciding what to wear a lot harder than he did before.

It wasn't because he was a girl now, well part of it was but more than that the main reason it was hard deciding for him what to wear was mainly he couldn't find anything to wear.

Or more like he couldn't find anything appropriate for him to wear.

Because there was no possible way for a man (he had the body of a girl though) to wear a skirt.

Absolutely no way in hell.

He stood in front of his big cupboard now half way through the search of something which wasn't a skirt or anything which didn't let air pass between his legs.

A few minutes later what felt like hours and hours of searching, he finally pulled out a matching pair of green shorts and a t-shirt. And the way Gon almost felt was almost like pulling out treasure from a junkyard.

Quickly grabbing a blindfold from somewhere he stripped out from his clothing and with much difficulty changed into his underwear and his new clothes.

Unfolding the blindfold he quickly shot himself glances in the mirror and fixed his outfit properly then he hurried downstairs and saw Ging lazing on a couch and Mito busy with the dishes inside the kitchen.

When his father finally took notice of him, he looked at her with widened eyes and Gon wondered if there was something written on his face because a few moments later when Mito came out of the kitchen, he had the same reaction as Ging.

Mito then realized how Gon suffled uncomfortably under their eyes and decided to question her instead of standing and staring there like his idiot cousin.

"Uhhh Gon?"

She flinched "Yes?"

"Why are you wearing…..these clothes?"

"Huh? I can't?"

"No you can but….. nevermind I guess I am just surprised to see you wearing something other than dresses or skirts. You just look different today."

"And you are acting different too." Ging piped in with him.

"Really? I think I just had a change of mind..." she replied unsure and innocently and Ging singed rising from the sofa.

"Come on kid, let's go." And he gestured her to follow him out.

Mito was almost unsure on Gon letting go after the display of her bizarre behavior since early morning. He noticed how the girl seemed to follow Ging out to the door before grabbing a pair of dirty green boots and settling her feet in them. She was going to head out the door soon had it not been the halt of her uncle.

"Gon wait."

She swiftly turned around with a twist of her feet and looked curiously at him as if signaling him to say something.

"Your hair…. It's sticking out from all places." He chuckled.

"Ah…. You're right."

"Wait here I'll tie it up for you." She nodded in response and Mito came out a minute later with a brush and a yellow ribbon.

Mito gently took the brush and eased out all the knots from her disarranged hair with every stroke until it smoothed out and he took the ribbon as he swiftly tied her hair into a ponytail.

"There you go." He said inspecting her satisfied from his work.

"Mhm thank you Mito-san." The older male smiled and gently patted her back as he waved at the child who was heading out of the door.

"I am heading off now!"

"See you later! And take care of yourself." his uncle shouted back and Gon took off to where his father was standing waiting for him.

* * *

The two walked in heavy silence as they made their way into the woods.

Ging was in deep thought about his daughter and judging whether he should ask her daughter about her behavior or just let her be. He slowly glanced at her and noticed the way she smiled and was looking everywhere as if she was nostalgic?

This blogged his mind and he started to wonder if his conclusions were dreading him wrong or otherwise.

"Ging."

He stopped after a step or two and looked at her in mild surprise. She sounded so serious and mature for a moment that he thought it was someone else.

"Yes?"

"Do I have a mother?" he eyebrows rose. She had never really asked him that directly to his face but he suspected that she must have asked Mito. Besides his cousin was kind of a mother for Gon.

"Of course you have one."

"Then where is she?"

They were reaching a clearing soon in the forest and Ging mildly pondered on whether his cousin had said something unnecessary to his daughter.

"….I don't know."

Gon's brows furrowed in confusion "Well why don't you try finding her then?"

He stopped walking all of a sudden followed by Gon who also stopped in her tracks. "Kid-" he held her gaze seriously "-Why are you asking me all this, did something happen?"

Ging thought that the reaction of his daughter would be pretty obvious by then. She would probably splutter something incoherent and get embarrassed and run ahead into the forest to avoid his question.

But then she didn't.

She kept staring at him like she was looking and peering deep into his soul trying to figure out what he was thinking. It scared him for a second because she just looked like a split image of her mother.

"Nope, nothing at all, I was just curious." She broke her gaze and started walking ahead of him step by step and he quietly followed her trails.

"Just curious?"

"Yes."

Ging didn't know how to answer or rather he didn't know what to answer. He wasn't even sure what his daughter was asking was a question or a statement.

But it was that particular sight that he saw that made him completely speechless. It made him utterly speechless when he saw the strong yet petite back of his daughter.

It was as if his beloved was standing right in front of him, somehow daunting him to follow her.

It sent him shivers down the spine and he hurriedly tried to walk past Gon.

"She left me." He gently whispered as he passed her and she withheld a confused expression.

"Huh?"

"She ran every time I tried to find her."

Gon blinked. Was his mother really like that?

He chuckled _'Like two peas in a pod. No wonder he kept leaving me everytime I caught up to him.'_

This action went either unnoticed by Ging or maybe he was too caught up in his own thoughts.

With just a few more steps left to walk to reach a clearing, Gon began wondering the reason why were they heading to the clearing or the people – like Mito-san stated – they had to meet.

They reached the clearing behind the bushes and Ging stopped walking, Gon noticed this and he followed his gaze on the familiar figure perched in the light shade of a big tree.

And tear laden pools began to weep when Gon saw the person under the big tree.

He didn't know how many years had it been since he had last seen him in that form. Ten years? No it was more than that.

And it still scared him to remember the lifeless way his body lay. The numerous number of scars that could never be healed and the heart that would definitely never beat again.

And to this day he blamed himself for Kaito's death.

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a little bit. Sure Kaito didn't die and was resurrected as the child of the Queen ant but he still felt guilty for how he died in the first place.

If only he hadn't run like a coward and left him alone to fight that day.

Ging was evidently surprised. Had his daughter really missed Kaito so much? It had only been a year since she last saw him. Usually she would be happy, squealing and asking the older man for a hug not crying.

And like he expected Kaito got up and rushed towards them as soon as he noticed that the younger girl was crying and of course threw the accusation at him.

"Gon, Are you okay? Did Ging do something to you?"

"Why is it that every time something happens to her everyone blames it on me…?"

"She's your daughter! You are supposed to know what's exactly wrong with her."

He shrugged "Believe me. I try."

"Well you obviously try enough! This is what happens when you watch porn all day long and do nothing else!"

"Wait. How do you even know that?!"

Kaito shot him a glare "….The walls we had were thin, idiot."

"…"

Ging looked at his disciple awkwardly and was going to throw a retort at his face but paused when he heard a giggle.

The two grown men looked down to see that the previous crying maiden giggling and laughing in joy whilst wiping her tears.

The two shared a confused look and stared at the little girl in question who was wiping her tears.

She had this evil glint in her eyes and threw them a mischievous grin before innocently asking "Ging…What's porn?" she blinked sweetly at them.

Gon wanted to hide in a hole and laugh when he saw the look of horror on both of their faces before they got into a childish argument on who was at fault for saying 'porn' in front of Gon.

His attention then turned towards the sudden noise which came from the bushes and the two men stopped bickering altogether and waited until a figure emerged from the bushes.

Gon almost wanted to squeal when he saw Razor (Not that he would. Never, that would take a huge blow to his 'man pride').

The muscled man stepped forward and towards the gang with a kind expression of nostalgia on his face. He made a motion to greet the two older men and pated the little girl on her head.

"It's nice to see you again, How long has it been?" he gestured towards Kaito who took the man's hand into a shake.

"A year." He offered him and the man smiled at him.

Razor took a glance at Ging and they bumped their fist together. They looked at each other in acknowledgement at stared at each other for a long time without a word.

"Ahem! So where are they rest?" Kaito interrupted when he sensed that a battle of stares had begun.

Razor broke his gaze and looked at the silver head. "They are on their way. Though I doubt S, A, N and D are coming."

"Figures, they are probably digging up a hole and rotting in it right now." Ging snorted.

Kaito sighed "What about Ickshonpe?"

Razor shrugged "Last time I heard from him, he was crazy about hacking some government's bank account." He looked at Ging and his face turned grim "I have heard rumors that 'N' is in the Dark Continent."

Gon didn't get a single thing of what was going on. Who were S, A, N, D? And why did Ging look so down on the mention of this 'N' person?

Heck he still didn't know what they were doing in the woods.

It seemed like they were waiting for some people and Gon suspected that they were probably waiting for the Greed Island members.

He guessed he had to do a lot of snooping around later.

His gaze turned towards his father and stared at the confused and sad face of Ging. Looking at his father's reaction to this 'N' person made him more curious, who was this person?

A heavy air of silence weighed upon them and Gon realized that if the silence was not broken soon then things would be probably turn more awkward for them.

"Are we here yet? I'm so hungry." A loud voice whined suddenly and everyone snapped their heads to the noise of the rustling bushes.

"Oh my goddd! How far is this stupid place, I feel like I'm going to die." The voice grumbled again.

Gon shuffled uncomfortably and wondered who it was.

"Will you please keep quiet?! I'm so sick of you rambling, we are almost there!" Another voice shouted.

Gon patted his fist against his palm, he figured out who they were.

"Annnnnnnd We're finally here!"

Kaito smiled a little "List-san, Dwun, How are you?".

A blonde looking teen popped behind Dwun and shared his smile.

"Hello Kaito-san! Please don't be formal with me plus I am younger than you." They casually shook hands and shared familiar glances at each other.

Dwun suddenly bolted up "Wait! How come he gets a 'san' and I don't!? I am older than both of you!"

"Well you act younger than List obviously." Ging snorted.

The group laughed and Gon's eyes danced amusingly when he spotted the two more people heading towards them.

"Ehh why are we the last ones?"

"I told you to walk faster didn't I?"

List perked up immediately "Eeta-san, Elena-san!"

The two twins smiled at his way and ran excitedly towards him while they tackled him onto the floor in a hug.

Gon giggled and laughed at the twins before he decided to join the trio in the tackle.

"Group hug!" he squealed and pounced on them.

Of course it was a manly squeal.

**...**

**...**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Please feel free to point out all my mistakes!**

**I'm lazy and writing is hard for me.**

**Reviews are like diamonds. **


	3. Chapter 2 Plan

***Edited and revised : ).**

**Okay so some people might be confused as to why is the same chapter uploaded once again. Well its not. I mean I sort of changed the first and second chapter and even added a prologue. I know you guys are disappointed that this is not a new chapter but I will be uploading a new chapter *hopefully* next month.**

**Warning: Gon is a little wiser and preservative which is odd because it's Gon.**

**A/N: Your reviews really motivate me thanks a lot guys! I promise to update as soon as possible as I can.**

**A/N (Again): So like I decided that I would change the way Gon addresses 'herself' into 'himself' probably cause its going get funnier from there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

**Cheers to the beautiful people who reviewed!**

**Nispedana – First of all thanks for the review XD and the answer of your question is down below at the end of the chaps. I am glad you like the plot since I thought it was going a bit too obvious…**

**Sweet Love081 – Lol! Thanks for liking my story so much! Even though it's not much I hope you liked it!**

**Milye6 – Well in the alternate universe not everyone's gender changes, only the selective ones and the answer to your question is at the end of the chap!**

**Guest – Well it's not much but Gon's just wearing a simple skirt you know. Thnx for the review Btw!**

**minhthu12-Present**** – I have been thinking the same that I am making Gon a bit too OOC. Should I change it?**

**KiMaChi – I am always glad you liked the plot! The answer of your question is well by the end of the chapter. Thnx for reviewing!**

**xXxRizaHawkeyexXx**** \- Well here it is although it isn't what you expected. Honestly I am very discouraged by the amount I write each day and trust me it's getting worse.**

**silverfoxkurama**** \- Well here it is! Thnx for the wait as well as the review! XD**

* * *

_**Up till now….**_

…_**Gon our protagonist of the story turns up in a seven year old girl's body after he is killed in his previous life. He then later discovers that he is actually in a parallel universe where the girl version of him lives and also meets his previous aunt-Mito, as his new current uncle. He is surprised to see the alternate universe to be almost the same except of the few and many obvious alterations that is the sudden appearance of Ging in the dining table, the meeting of Kaito and as well as the G.I masters which was not encountered in his previous life.**_

_**Now….**_

* * *

_**Plan**_

_The moonlight shone brightly in the night sky making the night almost look enchanted and the leaves swayed back and forth centering the motion between the young man and the little girl._

"_Gon Why did you cut your hair?"_

"…"

_It was strange._

"_You didn't even talk much."_

"…"

_It hurt._

"_I wish you would tell me something."_

"_..I...can't…"_

_I wish you would._

"_What happened to you Gon?"_

"…"

_He wanted to cry, Cry for her._

"_I…I promise the next time you see me, I'll definitely be stronger, Mito-san."_

_And she disappeared._

_Just like that._

_Just like him._

_Just like Ging._

_And he just stood there as salty wells poured out in frustration._

A big sail ship arrived on the port of the Whales Island and a small crowd of people could be seen swarmed around the harbor to give good wishes to the boarders. There were mothers, fathers, children, lovers all wishing them a safe and a happy journey. The soothing breeze drifted carryings the shouts and cries of people from the port, lovers kissed, friends hugged, parents soothed and children ran around in delectation.

A lazy yawn escaped from Ging's mouth and he boarded the ship as he continued to wave a sleepy goodbye at Mito and Grandma's direction. Though at all on the lone shore which consisted of his cousin and grandma along with some known comrades from Whale Island, he was sure that his brat would come showing him the most brilliant smile and waving him goodbye as if he was going to fight a war but today there was no sign of her which was odd because the space beside grandma which was usually occupied by Gon was occupied by Mito this time.

Ging decided it was strange and he didn't like it. He didn't like the fact that when her father was going off on a long adventure which would manifestly last for a couple of years away from home, she was not there to see him off. He got annoyed thinking what could be so important that she would not wish her father a goodbye but would be somewhere else doing God knows what to which Ging doubt that it would be more important than this.

His hand continued to wave at them as Ging's mind went travelling about his brat and as he guessed his daughter was probably hiding something from him judging by her absolutely abnormal behavior yesterday, his suspicion grew stronger when he saw that his daughter was no longer sea sick instead a sea fanatic because as a baby Gon used to always complain about having the feeling of nausea when a journey on the seas was placed before her but now she acted like she was born in the sea. He thought her change was absolutely striking, she no longer was the chiming innocent girl who was easily swayed with tales of princesses and princes but instead her demeanor had changed into a fierce one who touched many people but was affected by a chosen few. It was a bizarre that her daughter was no longer herself but a complete matured person which Ging thought was completely disturbing.

Therefore for him to figure this out, it did not please him in the least that his daughter was no longer a small sweet girl with eyes with twinkles and sparkles but instead her eyes were old filled with power, knowledge and blood. It made him feel that she was ready to accept any challenge placed before her without any second thoughts.

It scared him at first but at the same time it filled him with sparkles of excitement to know more about his completely transformed daughter. It made him curious and a lush of exhilaration ran through his veins as the sense of pride and joy about his daughter completely took him on cloud nine, he wanted to know more but he was afraid that it was not the right time neither it was the right opportunity. He had to wait for the right time and possibly spend more time with her but that he decided would be stored for the next time he would see her again.

It ignited his curiosity at how he was curious about his kid when she finally changed and though no matter how much Ging wanted to bother and meddle in his daughter's personal matters, he couldn't. It wasn't because he was an irresponsible, lazy father which he certainly (was) wasn't but it was the sole reason that he believed that his daughter was an independent individual able to take the decisions which was best for her, though it pained him a little to see that she was originally much closer to her uncle and great grandmother than him as Gon was the last memory and memento of his most precious wife.

The sea breeze combed through his thick spiky hair as the sails rose up and the masts were drawn, he very vaguely spotted the fading figure of his grandma and cousin which soon dissevering from sight.

Ging took notice of the slightly swollen and red eyes of his fellow cousin who tried his best to hide it with a smile, it was then he apprehended that something must have surely happened between Mito and Gon because as far as Ging knew Mito, it was that ever since he entered his late teens he had cried about almost everything related with Gon. Gon was like his candy eye or something and Ging knew that for Mito, Gon was his happiness and pleasure. The younger male had attached himself so much with his niece that it was almost as if his whole life was centered on Gon Freeccs.

Ging didn't question or object about the close proximity of his cousin and his daughter just because he knew that Mito thought that he was not a father Gon deserved so he tried his best to be the perfect father figure though that more likely turned out to be a mother figure.

Ging inevitably didn't regret his decision, he believed what he had done wasn't wrong and neither was it right but what was done was done. The past couldn't be changed no matter what you do so it was useless to grieve over matters that were in the past.

The small vault of Wales Island slowly disappeared out of view along with the silhouettes of the two. Ging turned his back on the island and headed towards his comrades while deep inside of him he was bugged of the feeling of not seeing his little kid one last time before his departure. He kept staring into thin air as his thoughts dispersed and somehow for the first time Ging wondered when he will arrive back on his homeland.

He realized that he would definitely miss her.

* * *

While amidst the loud uproars, goodbyes on the shore and Ging's thoughts, on the deeper and quieter region of the ship where barrels and casks of goods resided, careful knocks and creaks were heard from a certain barrel but no one actually heard nor paid any attention to it as the crew members were much more focused to sail and reach their destinations on the right time than to check up on the storage section of the ship.

The undefined barrel which was capable of fitting small framed people with ease shifted and a faint sound of something hitting something was audible followed by a loud groan. The barrel again shifted a bit before small fingers came into view and pushed the barrel's lid. A large pair of brown pools along with the head of a small girl came into view as Gon examined his new surrounding and his fingertips vaguely touched his roughly cut hair that he had promptly cut with one swift stroke of a silver knife found abandoned on the marble kitchen counter. It had almost reminded him of Kurapika when he was checking out his rough handiwork in the mirror. He decided it was not the best haircut one would like but it was enough as long as it didn't get in the way.

A growl escaped his grumbling stomach and Gon gave out a lofty sigh, he slowly grabbed and half opened one of the food barrels he pulled out one juicy looking red apple and took a big bite from it. Biting and swallowing the fruit, he blankly gazed at the small door and the polished wooden surface along with the creaking ceilings of the ship.

Finishing one apple he fetched another one and repeated his actions once again.

_"Okay so maybe...just maybe this wasn't a very good idea." _He lamely mused.

Gon would have continued eating if it weren't for the squeaky noises heard outside which caused his instant impulse to prompt him to throw the third, almost going to be eaten apple, back into its designated barrel and stuffed himself almost grudgingly back into the empty barrel as swiftly as possible.

A crew man stepped inside to check up on the food storage section incase if someone had stolen something, his eyes wandered here and there in an absent minded way and he stepped up to check up some of barrels to insure if they were full or not and just luckily he nearly missed Gon's barrel which made him almost sigh out loud with relief if the crew man had not been there. With a last few short glances the man finally thought his check up was done and turned on his hells as he headed towards the door and slowly closed it with an audible creak.

Gon gave out a big sigh of relief as soon as the noise of footsteps disappeared and relaxed himself in the barrel. He carefully made sure not to come out of the barrel again after learning his lesson by almost being caught. He feared that if he would be caught then all his plans of following Ging and the Greed Island masters to become more stronger would fail and he'll probably be stuck on Whales Island for the next few months or even years (judging by Mito's pursuit from preventing him to leave the island) capable of learning almost nothing except the girly manners of a girl and living under protection (something which Gon did not favor) but even more than that he would fail Mito-san if he would be caught as he had promised him that he would definitely be more stronger the next time they meet.

A frown almost tugged at the corners of his mouth and his lips almost tightened on remembering last night's encounter with Mito. He had hid everything from Mito purposely (he didn't know why) and even though he ensured his own safety, Mito was not happy in the least.

He wanted to hear the truth (not that Gon was lying to him) and everything that Gon was hiding from him but Gon on the other hand remained quiet causing Mito to have an emotional breakdown and he cried bawling his eyes out in an almost pitiful manner which made Gon almost give up and spill the beans.

It had pained him to see his uncle like that so much that he went and hugged Mito so tightly so that he would be fully assured of his safety and would trust him about everything.

A few minutes later Mito's sobs almost died down except for the occasional hiccups and sniffs. They still hugged each other with Mito's intention of never letting Gon go. He still remembered Mito's pained voice as he spoke as clear as day.

"_Why do want to go?" he pleaded_

"_I….I have to meet someone….." he gave an unsatisfactory response._

_He watched Mito's composure fall again but he quickly recovered as he let their embrace be broken and intently stared at him whilst holding him gently from the shoulders._

"_I-T won't ask you for the details anymore but….."_ _Mito said with a half-hearted smile and Gon flinched visibly._

"_Promise me you will take care of yourself no matter what happens and don't ever forget that you have a home here back in Whales Island." He said in a serious tone which held pride and protection in it._

"_I swear, I will." Mito smiled at his niece's response and rubbed her head with great affection._

_A smile blossomed on Gon's face as he watched Mito returning back to his original state and waited for his uncle to speak once again. _

"_But…I-if it's okay then I want to know what changed you." _

"_Nothing it's just that…I-I am not the Gon you know Mito-san. The one you know as your niece…is no longer there."_ _he saw Mito's hopeful gaze of wanting to know more but silenced himself after that. Although he trusted Mito-san very much, he wasn't sure to speak of it until he was sure about everything that was going on. _

"_I see…I-it's not much but I want you to do me one last favor as a reminiscence for the previous Gon." _

It was a small request but it was enough to make Gon almost regret accepting Mito's favor. He should have known that his uncle had something up in his sleeve when he asked for a second favor and Gon being a non-promise breaker had to agree with him no matter what.

Gon stared down involuntarily at what had turned to be the outcome of Mito's wishes and saw a pink skirt with floral prints and frills on it, it made his body ache so much to see himself wear skirts one day that he wanted to rip it and throw it into the sea right away so that it may be washed and never be found again. Whist muttering away incoherent cruses and words which was probably directed to the said object who was the obligation and the main reason of his vexation as he remembered Mito's wish ringing loud and clear at the back of his head.

"_Can you wear your favorite skirt for me one last time, please?"_

It had almost offended him to wear the exaggerated cute skirt in front of his but he knew that he couldn't back down now, not if Mito was staring at him like he was offering him billions of Zennies. He gulped almost cringing at the frail material which would surely rip or tear at the slightest harsh military action of the owner.

'_You could have done better, girl me' _he unwillingly thought with an exaggerated suspire.

Well he at least (thankfully) got to keep his boots.

But more importantly Gon had the strongest urge to stretch his body and run out of the cabin as fast his legs could carry him because he knew that no man was an island and hated solitary confinement even if it meant for a few hours. His urge had gotten worse when he realized that the small glimpse of the blue ocean lied just beyond the sturdy wooden door. It had taken him almost everything to control himself from busting through the door and throwing himself into sea. He knew his love for the nature almost made him demented in a childish manner but he didn't care because he knew that his great passion for Mother Nature probably came because he grew up in it and also because of the several thousand memories and adventures he had remembered on the seas with his comrades, acquaintances, teachers and most of all with Killua.

Killua.

He almost went into an entrance remembering his best friend's name. His throat almost dried and the dreadful feeling of betrayal seeped his mind. It was almost painful for him to remember the events that took place before his death. The smiling face of joy of Killua if they had reunited overwhelmed his senses and his senses sharpened to the max in a desperate attempt to sense to find Killua but he knew it was no use. The silver head was probably thousand miles from where he was, oblivious to the fact that his past life best friend begged of his presence right now.

Gon snuggled closely to his small delicate legs as a red hue formed across his now feminine face and brown pools turned glassy. He tried his best not to let his tears past his delicate barriers and tilted his head against the barrel as a small comfort and closed his eyes in a hazy manner where the feeling of reminiscence conquered his senses. An effort of keeping himself awake had been buried at the back of his mind as all his cautioned senses betrayed him and he appeared as a small fragile girl in need of comfort.

It was small but he just needed someone's words to comfort him then.

* * *

An hour had passed since Ging had boarded the ship and he was as bored like hell. He was tired of hearing the twins complain about how early they were setting out on their journey because they could not spend enough sisters bonding time with Gon. It took them a full good hour to nag him and when he could no longer take it he quickly bolted out with an excuse to go to the washroom.

While it was true that he wanted to visit the washroom for some important natural business he had to tend because he had been holding it for a full hour. When he finally came out he obviously wasn't going back to his cabin to hear the bickering twins complain about him again so he decided to take a little stroll of the ship.

He wandered here and there around the ship, sometimes indulging in topics with random people he met and after a full good half an hour of strolling randomly around the ship, he decided to head back to the cabin but then as he was heading back, his gaze slipped to the door of the food storage and his stomach let out a audible growl.

Ging stared at the door for a good full minute before he inspected for any crew members nearby and when he saw none, he sneaked inside while fully knowing it was wrong because no passengers were supposed to enter the food storage until it was lunch time.

He almost tiptoed quietly so that no one from outside could hear him and when he finally reached the barrel labeled as 'apple', he latched out one arm carefully towards it but froze when he heard a strange noise.

_Was that a snore?_

The sound came once again before vanishing again and Ging's gaze trailed off to the snoring barrel.

Ging was amused by then, he had seen a lot of things in his life including dragons heck he even saw a moving island which was actually a enormously huge turtle but never in his life he had ever encountered with a-

A snoring barrel.

He was entertained by the fact that someone had actually hid himself in a barrel as an effort to sneak into the ship and was not clearly not doing an exactly well job because had a crew member entered now the so called 'trespasser' would be caught and penalized and probably would be thrown off the ship on the next island.

But then Ging started to wonder how small a person could be to fit into that barrel and fall asleep in it. Ging presumed that the barrel was big enough for a child to sleep snoring away and then it struck him.

Since the ship had technically started its journey from Whales Island the trespasser was likely from there and the only child he thought was capable of pulling this kind of recklessness would probably be-

And slowly but surely his hand outstretched and reached for the snoring barrel and gently removed the lid.

-Gon

It had taken him almost everything not to burst out laughing right there. Sure Gon was crazy enough to almost get herself killed to save that stupid fox bear but he had never predicted her to do this. So he decided to give a little change of route in her planes and basically throw the sea on her infiltration plan.

He was excited and somewhere wished he could see her face and reaction from his little devilment. It took all he had from preventing himself to roll on the floor and laugh like a mad plan. He knew that Gon wouldn't exactly be pleased with the sudden alterations in her journey. He was somehow proud of her though probably because he thought that children who kept still were boring.

But first he needed to find a boat.

* * *

Gon woke up to the sound of screeching sound of seagulls. Her hazel pools opened then closed immediately getting accustomed to the darkness that surrounded her. She gently let out a groan and slightly got up on her elbow accidently knocking herself with the wooden surface of the barrel but the first thing that hit her was that somehow oddly the barrel was previously was now titled and flat on the ground.

Gon put on his thinking cap on and wondered whether he was actually that tired that he moved so much in his sleep that it made the whole barrel fall down flat and he still would not wake up?

It was impossible for him to not wake up, his senses were far too much trained because even though he was in a seven year old's body he was still confident that he would definitely not stay asleep from a loud thud on falling on the ground unless it was done intentionally by someone.

And immediately Gon's stomach churned uncomfortably.

She propped up at her elbows carefully and finally pushed the barrel lid open. Her pupils dilated and her eyes shut close immediately before opening a minute later. Lightness flooded her sensed as she crawled out slowly and what her nose was smelt was the sea, her ears caught the sound of the waves and her eyes saw herself abandoned on a boat swaying slowly in the ocean in the middle of absolutely no where.

And yep Gon thought she was dreaming, and the first step to find that out was slapping herself but that didn't work once so she tried it five times before it became red and Gon decided that-

-It stung him like hell.

But that proved and he came to a conclusion that this wasn't some sort of dream nor was he in a parallel universe again because sadly he was still in that female body. At first he was calm like how a twenty-seven year old should be when he comes across these kinds of situations but when he sat on the sturdy boat with his keens up to his chest, he couldn't take it anymore.

He couldn't act like a twenty-seven year old which was either because he was too lost, confused and missed his best friend too much or maybe it was because of his mentality that was slowly turning into a female one which caused him to be overly very sensitive and emotional to these kinds of situations and Gon being Gon preferred neither of them.

Nevertheless, he sat there alone in a boat in the middle of a deserted sea, crying and bawling his eyes out like a seven year old kid.

And after long minutes of crying and shouting out to particularly no one, Gon finally calmed down. He would take things seriously in a more calm and composed manner now that he had finally stopped like a two year old kid.

But in the end a few deep breaths in and out and several minutes of thinking had forced him to do the only thing you could do if you're seven, alone, on a boat in a deserted sea and in need of help.

That is shouting pathetically out to nobody in a middle of the damn derelict ocean.

"HELP!"

"SOMEONE!"

"PLEASE!"

"HELP!"

Yup the only '_pointless'_ thing a seven year old could do.

* * *

The G.I masters knew that Ging was a paranoid guy who used to always push most of the work to the others while taking a good night rest at others wakes. It was inevitable but they all had chosen to follow the old buggur. Even so Razor had apparently spent the most time with Ging as he was the earliest to meet him out of all the G.I members. He had known him for so long, ever since he was in his early teens, even before he had met the wild woman and had Gon.

That was the current hot topic of the room where they all had grouped in and apparently were having a party on the reunion of the long lost comrades. They had all admitted that they thought Ging was going lazier and haywire ever since he had Gon and was capriciously reaching his apparent 'geezer hood''.

Heck, Dwun had even admitted that he cerebrated that Ging had turned gay after the couple had split up.

Still they hadn't seen Ging going this paranoid since he had got the news he was going to a daddy. It had surprised them actually when they saw Ging stepping inside the cabin after running away from the twins complain and running away with the excuse of going to the bathroom which had strangely enough taken him a full good hour but they didn't care about that much.

At the beginning they served him with little attention before involving themselves into their previous topics. It was only then that Razor noticed Ging drinking booze at one corner of the room.

And Razor swore that he actually heard Ging chuckle because never in his life had he heard Ging chuckle. Sure he had heard him laugh sometime back but 'chuckle' was like a foreign word in the case of Ging. In other words it showed when Ging was going to turn amok soon.

They were all speechless for a moment, some thinking they had probably heard something wrong but the sound came again from the man and by the time it came the third time everyone in the room started to have goose-bumps on their skin.

Oh how they regretted not following Ging while he was out with the excuse of 'leaking himself' but he had returned somehow paranoid.

They were all curious as to what had happened to him but somehow no one went near him or questioned him because the malicious laughs which erupted from his mouth was enough to shut them up and send them over the edge.

Yet even so no one could deny that the party's exuberance was already squandered ever since it had come in contact with the mentally challenged Ging Freecs.

They all sweat-dropped, to think they all doubted Ging to be gay.

…

..

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**FAQ**

* * *

**1\. Is Killua going to be a girl?**

**No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, absolutely no!**

**2\. What about Kurapika and Leorio?**

**Hahaha, I have no idea.**

**3\. Are there going to be more changes to the canon characters in this?**

**Hmmmm there might be a little changes but not big ones because I don't want to go all the way screwing the original plot of the story.**

* * *

**A/N: So well it's edited and revised and yeah to the previous readers, a part of Gon in this chapter has been cut off. It will later be shown in the third chapter which will upload God knows when.**

**Anddddddd I hope you enjoyed it, also if you can spare a moment please do review because it helps motivate lazy writers like me to finish their stories.**

**Reviews are Gems.**


End file.
